


Of Bleeding Hearts and Dry Bones

by WhereTheFunEnds



Series: Both In Waking and In Sleep [1]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, BDSM, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Character Turned Into Vampire, Character gets turned into a vampire, Christianity, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dracula Influence/References, F/M, Kylo is Rey's vamp daddy, Loss of Virginity, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Murder, Near Death, Non-Monogamy, Open Relationships, Praise Kink, Protective Kylo Ren, Punishment, Religion Kink, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is a victorian street urchin, Slight Body Horror?, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Touch-Starved, Vampire Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Voyeurism, grappling with the concept of death, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereTheFunEnds/pseuds/WhereTheFunEnds
Summary: Kylo Ren had been hunting the Palpatines since he had learned about what they had done to his family... Only when he reaches the last one, he finds only a nineteen year old street urchin, already dying of Scarlet Fever. Instead of killing her, he saves her and makes her his queen.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Eric Northman
Series: Both In Waking and In Sleep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087097
Comments: 71
Kudos: 263





	1. “I Will Not Let You Go Into the Unknown Alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I currently think this will be about four chapters but it is quite possible that number will change. The tags will also almost definitely be updated as I go so keep an eye out for that and if there is a tag you would like me to add, please let me know in a comment!  
> Huge shoutout to the Naboo GC on twitter, you guys are seriously the best and your support of me and my writing means the world to me <3
> 
> Enjoy!

**Of Bleeding Hearts and Dry Bones**

**Chapter One**

**“I will not let you go into the unknown alone.” -** Bram Stoker, _Dracula_

  
  


The white paint was cracking off the ceiling. Rey had been watching it do so for weeks as she slowly faded, each day coming closer and closer to her grave. That was what she was doing, dying. Sometimes Rose would come sit at the door of her chamber and promise her that she wasn’t dying, that Rey would come back home and be all right. Rey knew better. 

She watched the paint crack and wondered which chip would fall when she finally died… placing imaginary bets on it like she would do when she was a child sitting in Maz’s apothecary and watching rain drops race down the window. Rey tried not to think about Maz or Rose. Each time Rose would come and sit on the other side of the door trying to raise Rey’s hopes or make her laugh, Rey would cry. She hated crying. She always knew she would die. She’d spent her whole life preparing for this moment, there was nothing to cry over.

Death was what came for Palpatines. Her grandfather knew it when they came and ripped his throat out. Her parents knew it when they were torn limb from limb. Rey knew it as she lay dying of the Scarlet Fever. Rey had seen Paige die of it when they were children, she’d see the way it burned and ate at her small body until she finally succumbed. Rey had always thought she would die in a pool of her blood like her forefathers before her but then again, Rey had never lived up to the Palpatine name. 

The setting sun cast red light streaming into the hospital room. Rey had been scared at first when they had taken her here, she didn’t want to die here, she wanted to be in the countryside or on the pier… somewhere where someone could write an epic about her life and give her a glorious ending. Still, perhaps a locked hospital room was more fitting. It was filled with the ghosts of those who had gone before her, of the children taken by the sickness who passed too young. Rey shouldn’t have lived as long as she did. It was fitting to die surrounded by the spirits of those who had left too early. 

Rey rolled to her side, pulling her knees to her chest and facing away from the locked door to close her weary eyes. Perhaps if she slept she wouldn’t wake up. Maybe death would be a more kind companion to her than it had been to the other’s she loved. 

  
  


_ Rey moaned as her back arched. _

_ She wasn’t on her cot, it was something else. Something softer. _

_ A hand pushed up her linen nightgown, scrunching it up between her breasts. _

_ A nose nuzzled into her thigh. _

_ A hand cradled her calf, lifting it to rest over a smooth shoulder. _

_ Soft lips kissed her thigh, gentle like the velvet of her mother’s gown. _

_ Rey gasped as they reached the apex of her thighs. _

_ Her body didn’t hurt anymore. She felt alive. _

_ Rey felt waves of bliss roll through her as she was kissed. _

_ “Gloriana.” _

_ His voice makes something twist deep down in her belly. _

_ Teeth bite the crook of her thigh. It sears. Rey screams. _

  
  


Rey awoke with a gasp, her eyes desperately trying to find the demon in the now dark room. Her throat burned as she tried to slow her breath. She’s still breathing. Why is she still breathing? 

A bead of sweat trickled down her cheek. Rey told herself it was from the fever and not the dream.  _ Gloriana.  _ Each time she slept, that name found her. Rey was no Gloriana, the nightmares that hunted her were no more than a cruel joke.

The moonlight cast eerie shadows across the room, turning the empty metal beds into the contorted objects of nightmares.

The air was silent. London was never silent. Rey couldn't hear the bustling night carriages at the street as their wheels cracked against the cobblestones nor the bustle of bar fights. 

Perhaps it wasn’t too late to follow in the path of her family. Perhaps she wouldn’t die alone.

The faint light that shone from the crack under the door flickered. 

Rey’s weak heart skipped a beat but it didn’t stop. 

The light went out. 

Rey shivered, pulling her scratchy blankets up to her chest. She shouldn't feel fear, she is going to die.

Rey is going to die tonight and there is nothing she can do about it. The chipping paint on the ceiling will be the last thing she sees and she will fade into nothing. By the time the sun rises, her body will be burned and she will be nothing but charred bones.

Rey wanted to run. She wanted to see things. She wanted to live. After nineteen years of preparing for death, it was at her door and she was still unready. 

The lock on the door clicked. Rey gripped her sheets, her weak fingers quivering at the effort.  _ I am going to die  _ she told herself like a prayer. She shouldn’t be scared.

He was here. After years of waiting, death was  _ finally  _ here.

The door creaked. Rey closed her eyes. She couldn't face this yet. She wasn't ready to die.

The footsteps are quiet, if Rey didn't spend so much time alone she might not have heard them. Still, she would have been able to feel it in the air, like the buzz of a wasp.  _ Tension. _

"Open your eyes child." His voice made her lip quiver and her stomach knot. She opened her eyes out of bravery rather than submission.

Death looked human. He looked like a man. Not like any man Rey had seen though. Shrouded in black robes, he towered over her.

His skin was pale, like a child who hadn’t spent time in the sun yet. It seemed to glow in the cold moonlight as he towered at the foot of her bed. His eyes cut into her, dark and contemplative. Death looked more like a faerie king than a demon.

"If you've come to kill me, you are too late. I am already dead." Rey's voice cracked as she spoke. He could hear the pain.

"I am no stranger to death. You have not yet met him." The vampyre murmured. He watched her intently but stood still, as though this were not how he expected to find the last Palpatine.

"Are you not my death then sir? If I am not yet dead despite the fever that eats at my body, and you are not Death, then pray tell, how am I to die?" Rey didn’t know where the words came from. Perhaps she still had some strength in her yet.

"I am not sure." The vampyre admitted, white teeth flashing as he spoke.

"And so you stand over me like a cat with a mouse. Well, I would warn you not to toil in the decision too long. I'll be dead before the sun rises." Rey said, her voice too weak to sound angry. There was no need to fear death when life was so cruel.

"Yes, I imagine you will be." He admitted, almost to himself rather than to the dying girl in front of him. 

'If you are not Death, which I am still not entirely sure I am convinced of, then tell me your name." Rey ordered, trying to pull herself up and make her look tall amongst her pillows only to be sent into a fit of coughs. The vampyre seemed to flinch at the sight. 

“I believe you know who I am already. You may have escaped my grasps but you must surely know who I am.” He speaks, his black eyes glistening as he regards her carefully.

Rey’s skin burns. She doesn’t remember it well, the night her parents died. Her mother had pushed her inside of a cupboard and shoved her handkerchief into her mouth. Rey choked silently on the fabric, crying as she saw the carnage unfold through the hairline crack of the cabinet door. 

She remembered the terror, the helplessness that she carried with her the rest of her life. She had no power over death then, and she still had none now.

“You are the heir to Vader. You are Ren.” Rey whispered. She'd never said those names out loud before. She'd heard them as a child… Her grandfather had said it, her parents had said it… and they had all died. Rey had promised never to say it for fear that it would summon the vampyres themselves. 

"Yes, and you are Frances Palpatine." Ren confirms with a curt nod. 

"Nobody calls me that." Rey confided. Nobody has called her Frances since her mother, sometimes it was just better to let the past die.

"What do they call you then? Spitfire? Gloriana?" The corner of his mouth twisted up in amusement as he spoke.

_ Gloriana.  _ Rey shivered.

"Rey." She responded. He knows who she is, he knows her secret, he may know her more than anyone else who still walks this plane, he might as well know her name.

"Like a queen." He murmured.

"No, like the sun." Rey interjected.

"Ahh, the sun." He sighs longfully.

"Have you made up your mind yet? Am I to die by your hand or by my own cursed body?" Rey asked, trying to ignore the pain as it racked through her body

"I've spent the last fifteen years hunting you." He said, as though it was an answer. Rey scoffs.

"And I have spent the last fifteen years hiding from you. However, we still find ourselves in the same predicament. Is it crueler for you to rip out my throat, or to let me suffer and die slowly of the fever?" Rey hoped her voice came across as strong. She wanted him to know that the last Palpatine would not die begging or weak in spirit.

"Have you no fear?" He asked, cocking his head curiously.

"Why should I fear death? It will come for me, it has been coming for me since the day my mother bore me. I will never see the sun again just as you will never see the sun again." Rey lied. She was afraid, but there is no need for him to know that.

"You are wise not to fear death, but do you not fear suffering? I could rip your heart out and leave you alive for just long enough to watch me eat it…" Rey's breath caught in her throat. He walked from the foot of her bed to stand at her side, taking a slow step with each of his words.

" ...I could cut your pretty little neck and paint the streets of London red with your blood…" He continued. Rey couldn't look away from him as his eyes roamed over her sickly form. 

"But part of me thinks that perhaps that would be a waste… perhaps I would rather make you mine… my own little pet." Ren murmured. A large hand reached out from under his black robes and brushed her hair out of her face. 

"I won't live to see tomorrow. Not even you can change that. If you don't kill me, God will." Rey whispered, her voice hoarse with effort.

"No, you won't live but you may yet survive… yes, I think perhaps I would like to keep you a while longer." He considered.

"You would make me one of you? You would dare?" Rey asked, horrified.

"I would see you strong. I would see you out of this sickly, decrepit, mortal form. I would see you not a ray of light, but a Gloriana. I would see you wicked." His voice was heavy with intention as he spoke. Rey trembled.

"Tell me, I wonder, do you not fear death because you have not truly  _ lived  _ yet? I can hear the pitter patter of your muscles straining for life yet, you do not seem  _ alive. _ " He crouched as he spoke, until his face was level with hers, his dark eyes boring into her wide ones. Rey felt her heartbeat in her mouth.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to play with your food?" Rey asked, her voice gently echoing through the bare room. The vampyre chuckled, it wasn't a hollow sound, it made Rey think of late nights by the fire with Finnegan and Kady.

"You'd forget this life, you'd forget your manners and  _ rules _ . You humans strip all the pleasure from the world and call yourselves the children of God for it, tell me Rey, has God been the promised caring Shepard? Has she kept you safe? Has she made you strong? Has God given you the kingdom of heaven?" Rey never worshipped God.

"God abandoned me long ago." Rey swore.

"I believe I have made my decision regarding your death." He stated. Rey felt like throwing up.

"You will be my queen." He whispered. His hand came to her neck, covering from the center of her collarbones to her jaw, soft against her brittle skin. 

Rey’s eyes fluttered. She hadn’t been touched in weeks. 

He froze. 

“Aaah, what a sweet little thing you are.” He cooed. Rey felt warm, like a spring rain was falling over her. His thumb stroked along her jaw bone, a sigh escaped Rey’s throat. His fingers left her neck and pulled her hair, gently opening the column of her throat to him. The vampyre’s eyes finally left hers and moved to the pulse of her vein, silently, ever so slowly, his lips met her neck. 

He kissed her. Rey had never been kissed before. His lips felt like warm butter against her touch starved skin. Rey let out a desperate whine. Ren was perched above her, his heavy cloaks shrouding her in black as he whispered something against her throat. 

“I will not let you go into the unknown alone, you’re not alone.” His promise rang in her ears as he kissed her for a final time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. "For the Dead Travel Fast"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you going to eat me?” Rey asked. She didn’t know how one became a creature of the night but his eyes burned with a hunger that made her stomach knot. 
> 
> “Yes.” He murmured, his thumb coming forward to play with her lip. Rey swallowed.

**Chapter Two**

**“Denn die Todten reiten Schnell. (For the dead travel fast.)** ” - Bram Stoker,  _ Dracula _

  
  


“I will not let you go into the unknown alone, you’re not alone.” His whisper filled her with a feeling of bliss, or perhaps the bliss was due to the way his finger nails gently traced the veins of her neck. 

“Are you going to eat me?” Rey asked. She didn’t know how one became a creature of the night but his eyes burned with a hunger that made her stomach knot. 

“Yes.” He murmured, his thumb coming forward to play with her lip. Rey swallowed. He nuzzled his long nose under her ear, smelling her. Rey felt sweaty in her nightgown, she tried to shift, to do  _ something  _ to relieve the ache between her thighs. His tongue licked a wet stripe up her neck and Rey found herself grabbing a fistful of his black robes, anything for her to just hold on to. 

His arm reached under her, pulling her belly to his chest, cradling her head with his other hand so her neck is open for him. He groaned against her throat, the vibrations making her squirm. His grip tightened, holding her still despite her wriggling. Rey heard a hiss that made her heart jump. He bit. 

Rey didn’t feel his teeth. She knew they were there, she felt her hot blood trickling down her neck, but there was no pain, just a  _ pull.  _ Rey let out a broken sound, somewhere between a moan and a cry, the vampyre growled and pulled her closer to his body. Rey couldn’t move, she felt like liquid, like she was a child’s rag doll, limp in his arms. 

Rey’s leg twitched as she tried to push against the cot. She needed to be closer, she needed to be  _ with him.  _ Rey clung to him, shaking as he feasted on her. She could feel the blood draining from her body and soaking the cot beneath her but she felt  _ alive.  _

“P-please!” She managed to whisper as she felt her grip on his wool cloak loosening. He sucked, drawing her life out of her and savoring each flavor as he did so. At her word, he nuzzled further into her neck, flicking his tongue as he devoured her. 

She didn’t feel afraid, she felt  _ desperate.  _ With her last ounce of strength Rey pushed her hand inside his robe, finding the neck of his shirt and pushing her hand under until it lay tucked against his breast. It stayed there as she lost consciousness, handing against the delicate linen, feeling the strengthening rhythm of a heartbeat under his warming skin. 

  
  


-> \+ <-

Kylo hadn’t tasted anything like her. Not her parents, not his first feed, not  _ ever.  _ He had to remind himself that this wouldn’t be the last time he could taste her when her veins finally ran dry. He looked down at the crimson mattress beneath her lifeless body and for a second contemplated drying to drink the spilled blood. He shouldn’t have been so messy. 

He cradled her in his arms as he rose from the bed, holding her to his chest like something precious. Her small hand was still tucked into his shirt where she had left it. He had barely noticed her doing it, almost too enraptured by the taste of her to feel her clinging to him. 

He felt her need, her utter desperation. She was a resilient little thing but she was in need of care, like a squirrel that fell from the tree. He would take her back to his crypt and make her strong so she could climb once again. 

Kylo had been disgusted when he opened the lock to her chamber. He didn’t know what to expect, he’d spent his life hunting a girl who he didn’t even know how she looked. He had a name,  _ Palpatine,  _ and that was it. He hunted her legacy, desperate to find her and finally eradicate her lineage once and for all. 

He had opened the door to see a sick girl, barely a woman, crumpled in a hospital bed drawing in shaky, painful breaths. He’d wanted to destroy her only to find that there was nothing to destroy. Her body was already broken but she was hanging on. Before Kylo knew it, he felt  _ himself  _ growing afraid of her death. He had to do something.

Kylo draped his cloak over her and cradled her in his arms like a bride as he carried her to the Skywalker crypt. He needed to lock them away from the world and feed her before it became too late for her to live again. 

The graveyard was empty and silent except for the noises of the night animals coming out to forage and hunt. Kylo transferred Rey to one of his arms, letting her head rest on his shoulder to push the heavy stone door to the side. The Skywalker crypt as it stood today had been here for over three hundred years, but the tunnels had been there since mother had come to England with the Romans. The crypt was his childhood home but it had long since been empty, filled only with memories and regret. 

He pushed the granite door shut behind them and descended the dark stairs, still cradling her dead body, careful not to let her head or toes hit the narrow walls as he descended into the manor. He wasted no time, hurting down to his tomb. He hadn’t slept in his tomb in years but she would need it to properly turn, besides he wanted her to turn in his tomb. 

He laid her down on the top of the marble tomb, carefully placing her hands at her sides. She looked small on the large slab of stone. Kylo had spent many days asleep inside of it comfortably, it was surprisingly spacious for a tomb but it dwarfed her. The white sides of his tomb were carved delicately with the tragedy of Padme Amidala. Mother had done it, spent hours chipping away at stone to give her mother a lasting legacy, to teach Kylo who he was. 

“There is a reason why all things are as they are.” Leia had told him as they sat in front of his tomb. His mother's pale hands traced over the ancient figures of her parents.

“This is the reason why  _ you  _ are as you are.” She had explained before picking him up and carrying him off to dinner. Kylo still hadn’t left the crypt yet, he was young and naive, his only access to the outside world being Monk Kenobi coming to try and teach him to write.

Kylo bites his lip until he feels blood. He leans over her and gently kisses her cold lips. As soon as his blood touches her skin she starts to react. Kylo wonder’s if he’s the first person to kiss her as his lips move against hers. He is gentle as she stirs, feeding her life rather than pleasure. She kisses him back, it’s messy. She’s  _ hungry.  _

Kylo tries to pull away to look at her, but she surges up, keeping herself attached to his lips, to his blood, like a desperate starving woman. He grabs her throat and pushes her back down against the marble. Her eyes fly open, the black is slowly seeping in from the corners of her eyes, filling the veins slowly before they cover the white. She whines, tilting her chin up so her neck presses harder against his hand. 

“Sssshhhh, my little one, you must be patient.” He chided. Rey clawed at his hand as he inspected her delicate veins filling with blackness.

"I'm not your little one." She didn't sound angry, just pained as she struggles against his hold.

"Are you not little?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I am not." She stated. Kylo smiled.

'But compared to  _ me _ are you not little?" He chuckled. She considered with a small nod of submission.

"And are you not mine?" He asked, his smile fading.

"You are not my father, I am no man's." She said bitterly.

"No, I am not your father… I am your  _ maker."  _ He said, his tone growing dark with lust. Kylo thumbed her lip, smearing his blood across it before pushing it into her warming mouth.

Rey bit. It was gentle, she didn't yet have fangs, but it drew blood. She started to suck, desperate to taste him and his eyes rolled back in his head. 

Kylo felt his cock stir in his pants. He pulled his hand away, leaving her shocked long enough to move down and tear open her white linen nightgown. She wouldn't be needing it anymore.

Rey scrambled up, sitting and trying to hide her shivering body. She wasn't cold of course, it was just habit but he'll teach her that later.

"Why do you hide?" He seethed in frustration.

"Because, because it is shameful…" Rey clamored.

"You've been taught your body is shameful?" Kylo asked, trying not to let his anger overcome him.

"To be naked is a sin…" Rey whispered, Her thighs crossed, hiding her sex as she she wrapped her arms around her frail body. 

“Then are we not born sinful? We are born naked and now you are reborn. If our bare form is sin, then life is sin.” He murmured. Kylo felt sickened by the manipulation of her mind.

Rey considered him for a moment before she slowly lowered her arms. Kylo had to tear his eyes off her bare chest to lift her off his tomb and hold her to his chest. With her wrapped up in one arm, he pushed the lid off the tomb open. 

Her darkening eyes went wild as he lowered her into the stone box, she wrapped her arms around his neck with a strength purely unnatural. 

“You- you’re not going to leave me right?” She asked, her voice shaking as she clung to him, her toes just barely hanging above the black bedding of his burial chamber. Kylo sighed. 

“Of course not my little one.” He comforted, setting her down in the tomb before he began to unlace his cloak. Rey began to unbutton the little silver buttons of his waistcoat, her fingers trembling in haste. It was all Kylo could do to try not to smile at her eagerness. 

Soon his cloak and vest were on the ground and he was pulling his shirt over his head as she tried to unbutton his pants. Her pert ass stuck out as she got frustrated with the buttons and opted to rip them instead. He didn’t mind. She pulled his undergarments down before he jumped into the tomb after her. Rey gasped in surprise at the movement, yet another human habit he would teach her to break. 

Standing here in his tomb, two naked bodies surrounded by stone and shadows, it felt  _ right.  _ Kylo stepped towards her, guiding her face to look up at him as he neared her. The black was spreading. She nuzzled her cheek into his hand, closing her eyes and focusing on the sensation of his skin on hers. What a touch starved little one she was. 

“Lie down.” He told her gently as he reached for the tomb lid. She sunk down into the bedding, barely filling up a corner of the tomb as he knelt and dragged the heavy stone slab closed over them. Kylo could barely kneel in the dark tomb. He wondered if Rey had noticed the little scratch mark carvings in the walls of it before it was closed. 

“Ren-” Rey whispered, reaching out with her eyes shut. 

“Open your eyes little one.” He said, reaching out to hold her hand in his. She opened them. 

“I can see.” She said in bewilderment. Kylo nodded as he drew her into his arms. Her skin was soft against his, her nipples pressing up against his abdominals. 

“You’re more powerful than you know…” He whispered as her delicate hands found his face, cupping his jaw before she pulled him into a kiss. She was so hasty, so desperate and rushed… He’d have to teach her to be patient. There was time enough for that later, at the moment all he wanted to do was teach her pleasure. 

Kylo reached down, pulling her down to lie between his legs, the weight of his cock resting on her stomach. He bent over her, his elbows resting on either side of her head as his lips found hers. The kiss tasted of his blood, or  _ their  _ blood as he carefully showed her how to kiss. She squirmed and whined as he left her mouth and worked his way down her jaw to her neck, leaving a trail from his bleeding mouth as he went. 

His fingers wound into her knotted hair. He’d have to brush that later but now he needed to make her come. 

“How do you feel?” He whispered against her skin as he tried to soothe the quickly closing wound on her neck. 

“It hurts.” Rey whimpered.

“I know little one…” He said sympathetically as he brought his hand down to trace delicate shapes over her ribs. 

“Please make it stop- please make me forget it.” Rey begged, reaching for his face and pulling him into a fierce kiss. Kylo groaned as she nipped his lips. He’d give her what she needed.

He braced himself on his knees, placing one hand between her breasts, holding her down as he kissed his way down her abdomen. He kissed her breasts, licking each nipple till she whined before moving on to kiss each rib. He was delicate, letting her growing senses overwhelm her and distract her from the aching pain of turning. It wouldn’t be enough.

When he reached the bone of her hip she stilled in wonder. Kylo smiled as he spread her legs and pressed his lips lightly to the mound of her sex. Kylo breathed a breath of cool air against her bare core making her sigh. He couldn’t remember the last time he had breathed. 

Rey moaned as he began to kiss her cunt, paying attention to every detail and taste as he devoured her. He ran his hand up from her chest to her chin, pressing two fingers into her mouth as she opened it. She sucked instinctively, hungry for her first feeding. Kylo felt the budding of little fangs growing on her canines. Perfect. 

He slowly worked a finger into her soaked sex, adding another after she took it gladly. Two fingers in her mouth, two in her cunt. He began to suck, pressing down on her hips with his forearm to keep her still as she tried to writhe against his mouth. She sucked his fingers harder, her instincts changing as the blackness filled her eyes. She would be so strong. 

Soon her writhing turned to quivering as she neared the edge. She stopped sucking his fingers and bit as she came. Two little fangs pierced the edge of his fingers, filling Kylo with pride. It was time. 

He moved up her body, pulling his fingers out of his mouth in favor of kissing her, tasting their blood on her tongue. His cock was painfully hard as he wrapped her legs around his hips, his shaft running against her cunt as they moved. He looked down at her to find her eyes black, no color to be seen. 

“If you bite me before you come, you won’t leave this box for a year.” He told her as he pressed against her core. She nodded vigorously, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling his mouth back to hers. 

Kylo felt like he was feeding for the first time, trying to fight the urge to  _ take  _ as he slowly pushed into her. She kissed him harder, past the point of pleasure and into the realm of  _ need.  _ It was all he could do not to split her open. 

Kylo groaned as he bottomed out, his eyes closed in ecstasy at the feeling of her cunt. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, exposing her neck as she groaned. He tried to give her a moment to adjust to the feeling of a cock inside her but her hips started to move, trying to push against his stone grip for friction. 

He began to thrust, careful liquid movements, drinking in each pump with a hungry kiss. Kylo had never felt so  _ alive.  _ Rey was a mess of moans and cries as she tried to meet his building thrusts. She began to quiver again, her cunt pulsing with tension as she neared orgasm. Kylo stopped kissing her in favor of nuzzling his nose into her hair and breathing in her scent. He exposed his shoulder to her. Kylo hadn’t let himself be bit in centuries, it wasn’t something he did lightly. 

She came silently as she bit him. Kylo winced. He’d have to teach her to bite without  _ tearing.  _ Soon enough, thoughts of technique left his mind, replaced with burning white  _ passion. _

He began to thrust into her in earnest, feeling her drinking him in as his hips slapped against hers, the noise of skin on skin filling the tomb. Kylo couldn’t think as he came, it was just  _ her.  _

He collapsed on top of her as she slowed her drinking, completely and utterly  _ full of him.  _ She licked at his shoulder, somewhere between kissing the wound and tasting the red ambrosia. All he could see was light, all he could feel was  _ her. _

“There are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights. My  _ Rey. _ ” He whispered the words to her ear as he moved them, tucking her into his arms as her rhythmic licking lulled him into a deep undead sleep. 

His little Gloriana was borne. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive response to the last chapter! Every comment means the world to me.  
> If you want to be kept updated on my writing and see my twitter fics, you can find me @WhereTheFunEnds. 
> 
> Stay safe and sane<3


	3. "Listen to them, the children of the night. What music they make!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Slowly,” Kylo growled. Rey paid no heed. He tasted good. It wasn’t like Kylo tasted, it wasn’t like last night but it was good. Rey felt hot blood dripping down her chin and down her naked body. She gripped the man's head, bending his neck even further to give her access as she ripped at the throat. 
> 
> Her eyes flickered up to see Kylo clenching his jaw, his eyes cold as he watched her feed. He was unhappy but she didn’t care, she felt good. She felt Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed, I upped the chapter count to 5. I'm not 100% sure how long the rest of the story will actually take so it might change again but at the moment my estimate is two more chapters!
> 
> There are some tags that I will be adding as I go to avoid spoilers. If any of those tags are things that I think could be triggering or bother people I will specifically put a disclaimer on the chapter but in general, if you are worried about it, read the tags before starting a new chapter. Additionally, if there is something that you see that wasn't tagged, feel free to leave a comment, I take no offence to it.
> 
> As always, I hope you are all staying safe and sane <3

**Chapter Three**

**“Listen to them, the children of the night. What music they make!”** \- Bram Stoker,  _ Dracula _

Rey smelled copper. She licked her lips. Blood. 

Something moved beside her before soft lips came down to meet hers. The Vampyre. Perhaps she shouldn’t call him that though now that she was also a Vampyre. Was she? She didn’t feel like a Vampyre, she felt  _ alive.  _ She felt like she was a child again, full of energy, full of  _ life.  _

"I'm hungry," Rey whispered against his mouth. She felt his little smile grow before he moved and suddenly the tomb was filled with light as he lifted the great stone slab above them. Rey flinched, hiding her face in her hands as though it would protect her from the burning light.

"Don't be afraid, it is only candles." He told her as he stood, reaching a pale hand down to her. Rey slowly uncurled her body and reached up for his hand, letting him lift her up and out of the tomb.

Her feet felt steady on the marble floor, knees stronger than they had been in months. Kylo kept her hand in his as he guided her out of the dark cavern. The halls were dark, a mix of unfinished stone and intricate carvings, as though someone had stopped in the middle of building an underground cathedral. There were noises that echoed through the caves, noises that didn’t come from either of the Vampyres. Rey stuck close as Kylo’s side. 

“Do not be afraid, little one...” He said calmly, slowly stopping and turning to her. He crouched over her, softly cupping her face in one of his hands. 

“Listen to them…” He murmured. Rey closed her eyes. There were scratchings, the sound of animals moving around… and little squeaks and beyond that, there was something else. There were whispers, not of words but of  _ feelings,  _ or  _ memories.  _ They weren’t alone. Rey looked up at the Vampyre in confusion. 

“... The children of the night.” He said with a smile on his face. His thumb gently brushed back and forth over her cheekbone. 

“What music they make...” He whispered as though in a trance. Rey wanted to know more. She wanted to know  _ what  _ the children of the night were but all thoughts of noises were gone when she smelled it. Her eyes went wide.  _ Blood.  _

“Ahhh, there you go my little Gloriana… You smell that don’t you?” He asked. Rey nodded frantically.

“Listen to me. I am going to take you to your food and you’re going to do exactly what I say, right?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Rey promised before he had even finished speaking. 

“You’re going to be careful, you’re going to  _ bite  _ not tear and you’re going to drink  _ slowly.  _ Savor him so you don’t spit it back up. Can you do that for me, little one?” He asked. Rey nodded. 

Kylo stood back up straight and led her towards the blood, towards the  _ person.  _ Rey should have felt bad, it was a  _ person,  _ but all she could think about was the  _ hunger.  _

There was a cage at the end of one of the catacomb pathways, rows of iron bars keeping the man trapped. He must’ve been about Rey’s age. His clothes were ragged and torn and a couple sizes too small. Nobody would be looking for him. Kylo let go of her hand and unlatched the cell. The boy’s eyes wandered over Rey’s naked form as she walked towards him. 

When Rey reached him she ran her hand over his neck, threading her fingers into his hair. He stayed in a stunned silence, too terrorized to say anything as she pushed his head to the side. He smelled like  _ heaven.  _

“Remember what I said, Rey.” Kylo warned. Rey tried to, she really did. She wanted to be good, she wanted to be clean and neat and make him proud but the second her fangs touched the boy's neck, it  _ ripped  _ and Rey was  _ gone.  _ She pushed the boy around, stumbling them backward until his back was pressed against the cell bars. 

“Slowly,” Kylo growled. Rey paid no heed. He tasted  _ good.  _ It wasn’t like Kylo tasted, it wasn’t like last night but it was  _ good.  _ Rey felt hot blood dripping down her chin and down her naked body. She gripped the man's head, bending his neck even further to give her access as she ripped at the throat. 

Her eyes flickered up to see Kylo clenching his jaw, his eyes cold as he watched her feed. He was unhappy but she didn’t care, she felt  _ good.  _ She felt  _ Perfect.  _

It wasn’t long after the body started to run dry that She felt Kylo behind her. His hand wrapped around the back of her neck and ripped her off the body, sending the dead boy collapsing to the ground. Kylo dragged her backward, yanking her arms above her head as she tried to catch her footing. It wasn’t until she heard the chains that she realized what he was doing and only a second after that she was stuck, suspended with her toes only barely touching the ground as she hung by her wrists. The chains hurt her wrists but less than it had hurt to be human. 

The Vampyre stepped away from her, admiring his rigging as he circled around her. Rey tried to wriggle her wrists to no avail. 

“Was it worth it, little one? The  _ feed?  _ Was it worth the punishment you’re going to get?” He asked, a finger coming up to push her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. 

“Yes,” Rey whispered, keeping her eyes fixed on him, she wasn’t afraid, she felt  _ godly. _ Rey gasped when he hit her. A sharp slap against her breast that left her nipples hard. 

“What am I?” Kylo asked, holding her chin still with one hand, his face merely inches from hers. 

“A Vampyre,” Rey said, confused. Another slap, this time on the other side. 

“What am I to  _ you,  _ Rey?” He elaborated, gently massaging her quickly reddening breast. 

“My maker.” Rey murmured. A third slap, harder than the last. Rey was painfully aware of the arousal trickling down the inside of her thigh. 

“Last chance Rey.” He threatened. His first finger and thumb come together to pinch her nipples and Rey yelps, trying to push herself away from his grasp to no avail. Her abdomen tightened and her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. 

“Daddy.” She moaned. He let go of her, letting her free hang. 

“That’s right, little one. Now you stay here, Daddy has things he needs to do and you need to learn some  _ patience. _ ” The Vampyre spoke and Rey’s eyes shot open. 

He was gone. 

  
  


-> \+ <-

The blood was dried and her resolve broken by the time he returned. 

He walked across the cavern slowly, ducking his head as he entered the cell. Rey shivered when he neared and whimpered when he stopped, inches away from touching her. 

“That’s it little one… see? That wasn’t so bad. I knew you could do it, I knew you could be patient while daddy was busy.” His eyes were soft as he watched her nod in agreement. 

“Do you know what good girls who are patient like you get?” He asked, still not touching her. Rey wanted to scream. 

“Please.” She whispered. 

“Please what?” The Vampyre asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“Please touch me,” Rey whispered. His hand came up above her head and the next thing Rey knew she was falling into his arms, his hard cock pressed against her belly. Rey wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling herself up and wrapping her legs around his waist before kissing his neck. He tasted like the night, like dew that gathered in the early hours before the sun rose. 

He held her there with ease, moving his head to capture her lips with his. Rey growled and Kylo lowered them to the ground, Rey’s back meeting rough stones that she ignored. He kissed along her body, from her lips to her sore breasts, down to her ribs. Rey squirmed. 

“Please, daddy I need you,” Rey begged. She didn’t know how but she felt the change in Kylo… felt the shift when she knew his eyes were growing dark. The next thing she knew She was flipped onto her stomach and lifted up till she balanced on all fours. Her mind was blank, overflowing with the need to  _ feel him again.  _

His hand wrapped around her neck as he entered her with a groan. 

“Are you ready to behave, little one? Have you learned your lesson?” He asked as he hilted himself inside of her, holding her still around him, refusing her any movement.

“Yes… I’m sorry, he just tasted so good…” Rey whined apologetically.

“Well only good girls get to feel good and I don’t know if you’re a good girl…” He pulled out, preparing to thrust into her again. Rey’s heart dropped. 

She turned towards him, sitting on her bare ass, slouched over with her weight on an arm, her palp pressed against the sharp ground. 

“Little one?” He asked, his voice growing quiet. 

Rey couldn’t look at him. 

“I’m not- I’m not a good girl. I’m not a good  _ anything,  _ I never have been.” She whispers, the raspy sound of her voice echoing off the stone walls.

Rey shook with memories of beatings at the hand of Plutt.  _ You lazy Scavenger, not even good enough to be a whore. Not worth more than a fucking pig.  _

“Do you want to be good?” Kylo said the words without judgment, it was an honest question. 

“I have to be good- I’m not- I’ll never be anything until I’m good,” Rey said the words with shame. The weight of nearly twenty years of shame on her shoulders. 

“No, you don’t. You’ll never be nothing, not to me. You can be good if you choose. You can be bad if you choose. It’s a choice Rey but it doesn’t really matter, not in our lives, not in the great infinity.” Kylo made no move to touch her as he spoke. Rey could see his hard erection out of the corner of her eye, as though it had been completely forgotten about, as though he had forgotten about it. 

Rey made no move. She couldn’t. She couldn’t let herself believe that. The rules of good and bad were all that made people  _ people… _ but she had never been good had she? As a child, she stole and fought, one look at the dead body lying on the floor near her would tell God she certainly wasn’t good now. 

“Rey Palpatine, you listen to me and you listen to me clearly when I say this. You don’t let  _ anybody  _ make you do something you don’t want to do. Not me, not anyone else. You are a Vampyre, you bow to no one, no rule, no God unless you  _ want  _ to.” He said the words with a fire burning behind his dark eyes. Rey couldn’t look away, she just  _ couldn’t.  _

“I’m not-” Rey tried to find the words to describe the weight in her chest, the pain that choked her throat, threatening to cut her off if she even  _ could  _ find the words to describe it. 

“You’re not what Rey? Use your words.” He ordered. Rey looked away. He reached up to cup her jaw and make her look back at him. Her chin quivered. 

“Don’t cry.” He said, a tinge of fear in his voice. Rey would’ve laughed had her chest not hurt so bad. The tears ran down her face and she wiped them quickly. Kylo gripped her wrists in one hand, holding her looking at him with the other. Rey didn’t want to do this. He was dark, she was too. She shouldn’t have to explain it to him, he shouldn’t care, she didn’t have to. 

Rey pulled her wrists out of his hand and scrambled to her feet, sprinting out of the cavern like she were back above the ground running from the coppers. She didn’t know where she was going, dark hallways opened into dark caverns, some empty, some filled with bones, some filled with candles as ancient treasures. She didn’t look, she just kept running, fleeing until she hit a hard wall of Vampyre. Kylo didn’t move. She took a small step back. 

“If you need to run, do it above ground.” He told her cooly. 

“I’m naked,” Rey whispered. 

“I know. There are clothes for you if you want but you don’t need them. Neither of us does. Petty human rules are meaningless, Gloriana.” He said, still standing still in the stone tunnel. 

“Come with me.” Rey breathed. He didn’t respond, just turned away from her and began to walk. Rey hurried after him, always keeping a small distance. 

He reached back and extended a hand to her when they reached a set of stairs. Rey took it. Kylo let go of her hand to push open the stone door at the top. Rey’s eyes struggled to adjust to the brightness of the moonlight. She looked up at him, searching for answers to the questions racing through her mind. He leaned down, peering at her with a glint in his eyes. 

“No rules.” He whispered.

Rey still felt it, the  _ pressure.  _ She took one last look up at the Vampyre and then she  _ ran.  _ The autumn air rushed at her face and at her body as she went. Little stones and roots and gravel in the graveyard pressed into her feet, making little cuts as they went, Rey could smell her blood as it smeared across her soles in the dewy grass. 

She paused only once the cemetery turned into a grimey city street. Ben came to a stop next to her, his eyes flitted over the streets, scanning as though he were on lookout. 

Rey smelled things, things that smelled like heaven on earth and things that made her want to retch. She followed the good smells as she ran, curious as to what they led to. She liked the scents of mortar and wood… and people of course. She followed the wafting scents until she reached the person. They scoff at her or cower and grimace at her impropriety. They must think she’s a witch or a whore, running around the streets naked as the day she was born. 

Something smelled better than the rest, more bloody, more intoxicating. Rey ran faster than she used to, she felt the cobblestones against her bare feet but the buildings blur and shift. This smell was complicated, something about it was-

Rey was interrupted from her thought as Kylo suddenly grabbed her body, pulling her into an alley before  _ jumping.  _ His feet hit the rough silently as he holds her in his arms, carefully lowering her to the flat stone roof, and taking his hand off her mouth, putting his finger to his lips for her to stay quiet. 

He silently walked to the far edge of the roof and Rey followed, trying to step silently like he does. He was leaning slightly over the stone balcony and Rey followed suit, hiding her body behind his. 

The  _ smell. _

A girl, maybe Rey’s age lay sprawled out on the street in a pool of her own blood. Her body was shrouded by a figure in a dark cloak but as it shifted, Rey  _ saw.  _ The girl's abdomen was sliced open, the figure was  _ pulling out her organs.  _ She was still alive, Rey could hear faint, deathly light breaths escaping the girl’s mouth.

Kylo’s hand came down to Rey’s belly, holding her there behind him, touching the same part that was cut open beneath them. Rey didn’t know if he realized or not but she realized. She wrapped her arms around his, she felt sick. 

Kylo eventually turned back to her, his eyes dark, his eyebrows pinched together. Rey looked up at him, not making a noise but trying to make him understand that she wanted to go back. She wanted to go home. 

Kylo turned away from the scene and took her hand. 

They ran home, silently and quickly, not making a noise until the crypt door was ground shut behind them. 

“What  _ was that?”  _ Rey asked as she followed Kylo through the dark tunnels. 

“I don’t know.” He muttered. He wasn’t himself. Rey had only known him for… well she didn’t know how long anymore but it was long enough to tell that something was wrong. He kept her hand in his, he wasn’t holding her hand, he had hers resting in his, wrapping his fingers all the way around hers as though trying to keep her as near as possible.

They entered a cavern Rey hadn’t seen yet, Rey heard water dripping somewhere further back and little chirping noises coming with it. She ducked as something flew through the air, swooping by her before landing on Kylo’s outstretched hand. 

A bat.

“Don’t be afraid of him Rey, this is Luci, he won’t hurt you.” The Vampyre said, half mindedly as he started to lead her back out of the cavern, Luci still perched on his other hand. 

Kylo led the trio back up to the mouth of the crypt and pushed open the heavy door just a crack. 

“Summon Eric,” Kylo told the bat, gently scratching between his perked up ears before sending the bat out through the open door. 

“Who’s Eric?” Rey asked as Kylo slid the heavy door back into place. 

“My brother.”  
  



	4. “Bleeding hearts, and dry bones of the churchyard, and tears that burn as they fall”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m your maker, little one. If you want to fuck my brother you have to ask me first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces a new character who is from the TV show True Blood. If you’ve seen True Blood, hopefully it will be an exciting twist! If you haven’t seen it though, don’t be worried you absolutely do not have to have seen it to read this. (That being said, I highly recommend watching it if you like this fic!)
> 
> As always, I hope to be updating more but am still (yes, STILL) dealing with my health issues. It’s been a couple months now and still no diagnosis so hopefully there will be answers soon and my health will be better and I’ll be able to write more again!
> 
> Also, if you read Breaking Pointe (my ballet reylo fic) I PROMISE I haven’t forgotten about it, it WILL get finished, I’m just still not 10000% sure how I want to end it. 
> 
> Lastly, If you want to, you can follow me on twitter @WhereTheFunEnds for fic updates. You can also click the "subscribe" button on AO3 and it will send you an email every time I update this story if you want to stay up to date! Stay tuned because there will be a pretty big announcement coming next chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy <3 <3 <3

Chapter Four

“Bleeding hearts, and dry bones of the churchyard, and tears that burn as they fall” - Bram Stoker,  _ Dracula _

  
  


Eric arrived at the crypt two nights after he had been summoned. Rey was lounging on the sofa in Kylo’s study, gently stroking Luci’s ears as she waited for Kylo to come back from his hunt. Kylo had asked Rey to stay while he found food, he was still shaken from what they had seen although he wouldn’t tell her. Rey knew, so she stayed and waited. 

“Do you think there’s a point, little one?” Rey asked the little bat in her arms. Luci’s ear twitched as he looked up at Rey. His big eyes shut as he yawned, bearing a set of tiny white teeth before nuzzling his head back down against Rey’s chest. Rey gently stroked his furry back.

“There isn’t.” Rey looked up startled by the response to see a man standing in the doorway. He towered over the room, probably even taller than Kylo. His hair was so light it looked nearly white in the candlelight, he didn’t look anything like Kylo. Rey moved to stand up but Luci squeeked in protest and Rey resumed her position sprawled on the couch. 

“You must be Eric.” She said, giving up on looking dignified with her loose nightgown and bat asleep on her chest. 

“And you must be... a princess? A whore? A witch?” The vampyre mused.

“I’m nobody.” Rey said with an air pride. Eric's lips fell into a small smile as he picked up the quill from Kylo’s desk.

“No, no, no, if my brother turned you then you’re definitely not nobody. At least, not to him.” Eric said, suddenly entirely serious as he looked at her. Rey swallowed. 

“I’m Rey. Rey… Palpatine.” She said carefully. One of Eric’s pale eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“And he turned you? Well, I suppose Kylo never has been one for sticking to plans.” Eric mused. 

“No, I haven’t been.” Kylo agreed, emerging from the tunnel. He walked to his brother, embracing him before he set something down on his desk. It’s a severed head. Rey’s eyes shot wide and she swallowed, her mouth dry. 

“It’s good to see you, Eric.” Kylo said, his face almost  _ soft  _ as he looked at the blonde. 

“And you, as always.” Eric agreed. Luci shifts in Rey’s arm, shaking his little head and stumbling over Rey’s stomach before fluttering his wings and flying over to Kylo’s shoulder. 

“I only wish it were under better circumstances.” Kylo said, his voice dropping low as his tone suddenly became serious. He absent mindedly ran a large finger over Luci’s ears. 

“What is happening?” Eric asked, glancing at the severed head that was currently dripping dark blood onto the stone floor. 

“I don’t know… At least not really. Something’s out there,  _ Someone’s  _ out there. A Vampyre, I think. Or perhaps a demon, it can be hard to tell. Rey and I saw it I think, feeding. Whatever it is, it’s creating.” Kylo said, walking to the desk and picking up the head. He pulled back the upper lips of the dead man’s head revealing four sharp fangs. 

Eric crouched down, looking at the teeth up close. 

“I thought that was impossible.” Eric finally said. 

“Me too.” Kylo agreed. 

“Why? You made me didn’t you?” Rey asked, standing up from her seat and walking to the other vampyres.

“There are very few of us Rey. Even fewer who can create… Perhaps just me. Regardless, this creature is not supposed to be able to.” Kylo explained setting the head back on the desk with a thump.

“Who made you?” Rey asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“My mother and my father made me, little one.” Kylo sighs. Rey blushes.

“You’ve embarrassed her, brother.” Eric laughed.

“Don’t worry Rey, this is all quite complicated and Kylo has never been much for explaining what’s going on in his head.” Eric continued, patting Rey on the shoulder. Kylo gave a frustrated growl.

“There’s two types of vampyres. My family, and you two.” Kylo said, glaring at Eric.

“But you two are brothers?” Rey asked, confused.

“Eric was made, like you. Not born, like me. We are brother’s because my mother turned him millenia ago. Eric was human, just like you were. I was never human.” Kylo continued. 

“Your mother, she could create?” Rey pushed on.

“Yes. She is- was a maker, My uncle was a maker, and my sister was a maker. My grandfather too, but that should have been it. Until now that is, now somebody else is a maker.” Kylo said, looking back at the severed head.

“How do you know it is not someone in your family?” Rey asked. 

“It’s not.” Kylo snapped. He seems off, something in his air just not quite right, irritated, out of balance. 

“What are you going to do?” Eric asked. 

“I don’t know, but I need the two of you to stay here, together. We’ll figure this out but now is not the time to put yourselves in danger.” Kylo sighed, pulling Rey onder his arm. She gently nuzzles her face against his chest but keeps her eyes fixed on Eric.

“How could we be in danger, we’re already dead?” Rey asked. 

“There are different kinds of death, little one. We can  _ always  _ die again.” Kylo explained, ever so vaguely.

“Can  _ you  _ die again?” She pushed on. 

“Yes, but not as easily as you can. I’m sorry little one, I wish I had more time to ready you for your new world but I’m afraid the time has come when the world will not let us forget it.” Kylo said, his voice grave as his fingers run through her loose knotted hair. 

“The world has never let me forget it. I have spent my life surviving, it makes no sense that death would be different.” Rey said. 

“You are a strong one aren’t you… I do still wonder how you ended up here rather than the bottom of an unmarked grave?” Eric asked, shifting his focus from Rey back to his brother. 

“I like her.” Kylo said simply. The words are straightforward enough but they make Rey tingle. 

“I was dying. I mean, I was dying before he came.” Rey added. Eric’s face is soft, despite his bone structure.

“I was dying too. When mother found me I must have been minutes from Valhalla. Still, there is no shame in a second life. I would think that the Gods would understand that.” Eric said, his grey blue eyes lost in thought. 

“I’ve never been one for God or… Gods.” Rey said, wary of her wording.

“Oh, don’t be so judgemental of the Gods. The world may be falling into religious intolerance but we do not have to fall with it.” Erik said, seemingly growing bored of the conversation. 

“So, shall I go and hunt this  _ issue? _ ” Erik asked, turning to Kylo. 

“No. I have a witch to speak to.  _ You  _ need to stay here and keep an eye on Rey. This won’t take too long. There’s a girl in the living room, try not to make a mess please.” Kylo ordered as he turned, his cloak billowing behind him as he left the room. 

Kylo’s boots echoed through the cave passages as he left. 

“Well, Rey, it seems like we have some time to get to know each other.” Eric said. Rey nodded, unsure of what to say or do. Meeting your maker's brother was not something Rey had been taught the social rules for. 

“When were you made?” She asked, braving the possible social discomfort of the question. 

“When was I made? Rey, you can’t just ask someone when they were made…” The vampyre said, his face lit with offence. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Rey started frantically trying to apologize. She stopped when it became apparent that Eric was starting to laugh. 

“Really, can you not already tell that we don’t care about manners here?” Eric chortled. Rey sighed and sat on the corner of Kylo’s desk. 

“I was made in the year nine hundred and thirty six. Back in Sweden…” Eric seemed to softly smile at the memory. 

“You’re… old.” Rey whispered. 

“And yet I’m one of the youngest things in these caves. There’s just you, and the bats, and the girl in the living room that are younger.” He mused. 

“How- how old is your brother then?” Rey asked hesitantly. 

“ _ That,  _ is a question you’ll have to ask him.” Eric said. 

“What was it like for you… being turned…” Rey asked, her voice shaky. Eric’s face softened as he looked down at her. 

“Terrifying. Leia was good at it, even back then, even with the… current situation of the time, she was a good mother to me, to  _ us,  _ but even with that, it was terrifying.”

“Leia is yourand Kylo’s mother?” She asked, pressing him further for answers. 

“Yes.” He said simply. 

“Will you tell me about her?” Rey asked, picking up one of Kylo’s pens and twirling it between her fingers.

“ She’s a lot like him… but wiser, and nicer as long as you’re on her goodside.” He said, softly. 

“Where is she?” Rey asked. 

“Gone.” He told her. 

“And Kylo's father?” Rey asked. 

“Dead.” Eric snapped out of his memories with a shake of his head. Rey wondered what exactly the difference between  _ gone  _ and  _ dead _ was. 

“Let’s go eat before our dinner hurts herself trying to escape.” Eric reached his hand out to Rey, she gently put her hand in his and let him help her off the desk, trying not to focus on the way his hand makes hers look so small. They wandered through the halls, the noises of a distressed girl growing louder and louder as they approached.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The girl in the living room must have been a couple years older than Rey, with pale skin and long scarlett hair that hung loosely down her back. It wasn’t proper, but by the looks of it, she didn’t care much about being proper at this point. She looked at the Vampyres, her dark eyes wide with terror. 

“What- What are you?” She trembled. Rey slowly stepped towards her. 

“I’m Rey. What’s your name?” Rey whispered softly when she reached the woman. She slowly lifted a hand, brushing a strand of long straight hair out of her face, the tip of her finger softly skimming the girl's face. Rey could feel her breath on her face. 

“Ada. Ada Hux.” She whispered back. 

“Ada… that’s a pretty name.” Rey echoed, running her thumb along Ada’s reddening cheek. Rey could feel Erik’s gaze on the back of her neck as she leaned towards Ada, her lips in a soft smirk as she stopped half an inch from Ada’s lips. Just as Ada began to push forward in an effort to meet Rey, Rey inched slightly to the left, peppering small kisses to the side of Ada’s mouth and over to her ear, gently nipping the lobe between her teeth as Ada shuttered. Ada’s eyes fluttered shut and Rey heard Erik walking over to them, his hands slowly wrapped around Ada’s waist, his mouth came to Ada’s neck as Rey brushed Ada’s hair out of the way. Erik kissed like time didn’t exist. As though as soon as his lips were on Ada’s neck, the rest of the world had melted away. Erik’s eyes shot up, to look at Rey, his gaze burning into Rey. 

Rey looked away from him and to the girl in his arms and slowly closed her eyes, leaning towards miss Hux until their lips met. The kiss started soft, just a gentle exploration but as Rey felt Eric shift, felt as he watched them kiss, Rey’s fingers wrapped into Ada’s hair, treasuring each moan that escaped her lips as Rey kissed her. 

Rey felt Eric’s cool breath along her neck as he found his way to Ada’s exposed, pale throat. Later Rey would try to think about what it meant that Eric chose the breath when Kylo didn't but at that moment she was too swept up in the feeling of Ada’s warm mouth on hers to care. Ada further melted into Rey’s body as Eric began to kiss her neck. 

The cry that Miss Hux let out when Eric finally bit went straight to Rey’s belly, making her squeeze her legs together under her loose nightgown. Rey kissed down her cheek to Ada’s neck, gently tasting the salt of the dried sweat on her skin before she bit. Ada stayed relatively still, her only movement being her slowly collapsing further and further into Rey and Eric’s grip, her only noises being little moans and cries forced out by the feeling of her life being slowly drained. 

Eventually, the trio ended up on the floor and Eric let go, leaving Rey to drink the last drops of blood from Ada’s dry veins. 

“She’s empty, Rey. There’s nothing left.” Eric's voice echoed in the back of Rey’s mind as she ripped through Ada’s neck. She needed  _ more.  _ Strong hands grabbed Rey’s shoulders, pulling her off of the body and turning her to look up at Eric’s dimly lit face. 

“ _ There’s nothing left.”  _ Eric said clearer. 

“But I’m still  _ hungry.”  _ Rey whined, trying to hold back her frustrated tears as Eric’s frozen eyes stared down at her. 

“Drink from me. I don’t need it.” Eric whispered, his fingers gently gripping the sleeves of Rey’s night gown. Rey grit her teeth as she bit back tears of hunger and pent up frustration. In a split second’s decision, she reached up for Eric’s neck, pulling him down to her before she kissed him. She could feel his surprise give way to hunger for her as he started to kiss her back, his hands leaving her shoulders to wrap around her waist, covering her whole belly in the process. 

Rey groaned as Eric bit her lip, softly tugging her bottom lip with his teeth like a little reminder that she was meant to feed on him, not do  _ this.  _ Rey didn’t care. She’d do that later. Eric tasted like blood, coppery and magnificent.  _ This isn’t what you’re supposed to be doing, you’re supposed to be biting him. _ Rey ignored the voice in the back of her head that told her this was a bad idea. She reached up, weaving her fingers through his soft, platinum hair. Rey pushed him back until his back was pressed against the stone wall of the cave and her body was pressed against his. Eric’s hands moved lower before he pulled her up, her legs wrapping around his middle as they kissed. 

“Bite me. It’ll be so much better if you bite me. I promise.” Eric whispered, covering her neck with one of his hands and pushing her away from his mouth so he could look her straight in the eyes. Rey nodded slightly as Eric gave her throat a little squeeze before letting go. Rey slowly leaned to the right, running the tip of her nose over his soft skin as she made her way to his neck, smelling the night air on him as she salivated. 

Before she could bite, there was a hand on the back of her night gown, pulling her off of Eric by her neck like she was a runaway kitten being scruffed. Kylo’s hand moved up to yank her hair back and make her meet his eyes.

“I’m your maker, little one. If you want to fuck my brother you have to ask me first.” He seethed. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if I missed a tag, please let me know and I will add it!


	5. “I have crossed oceans of time to find you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m your maker, little one. If you want to fuck my brother you have to ask me first.” He seethed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an announcement! As soon as I started writing this story, I started thinking about all of the possibilities and places it could go. Back in August, I started planning a sequel to "Of Bleeding Hearts and Dry Bones" and I’m happy to say that the first chapter of “Bad Things” will be posted on January 8th, 2021. Where this part of the story was largely inspired by Bram Stoker's Dracula, Bad Things will be taking inspiration from the HBO series "True Blood." I hope you’ll come along for the journey!
> 
> The amazing @DachenBritta drew the turning scene from chapter two. https://twitter.com/dachenabritta/status/1332974829473988608?s=20.

(by the lovely @dachenbritta on twitter)

**Chapter Five**

**“I have crossed oceans of time to find you.” - Bram Stoker, _Dracula_**

“I’m your maker, little one. If you want to fuck my brother you have to ask me first.” He seethed. 

“I- it wasn’t- I’m sorry-” Rey stammered cut off only when she felt Kylo lick her neck, one long stripe from her collar bone to her chin where he bit. It was soft, not gentle by any means but softer than she knew Kylo  _ could  _ bite. 

“Be honest now pet, do you? Do you want to fuck him?” He asked, his hand wrapped around her throat like a noose. Rey faltered as she strained on her tippy toes not to fall. 

“I-” She started. 

“I’ll know if you’re lying… and I’ll have to punish you.” Kylo said matter of factly. Rey looked over to Eric as he stood, pale in the dim candle light, awaiting her answer. 

“With you. I want to- with him- but… I want- I want you to watch.” Rey whispered the words like a prayer. Eric’s eyes glimmered. Rey felt Kylo’s rough jaw against her head and his soft lips on her ear. 

“I knew you had it in you.” He whispered before suddenly sending her crashing to the floor and taking a step back. Rey looked up at his dark figure. 

“Now ask.” He said. 

“No.” Rey smiled in response as she picked herself up off the ground. She waited for his reaction but it never came. Kylo’s lips were fixed in a straight line, his eyes stuck on her waiting expectantly. Rey fidgeted with her nightgown. She didn’t owe him anything. Rey slowly backed away from Kylo, keeping her eyes fixed on him until she bumped into Eric’s torso. Rey turned to face Eric, resting one of her hands on his chest as she slowly leaned up to kiss him. A nervous energy rushed through her veins as she heard Kylo shift. 

Time felt slow as her lips met his. It was different, now that Kylo was watching. She felt oddly powerful… The two most dangerous men she’d ever met, focused solely on her, wanting only her. Eric kissed differently than Kylo, it was quicker, more energetic, even when it was gentle and slow it felt like a  _ spark  _ rather than Kylo’s slow burning fire. Rey liked it just as much. She smiled into his kiss, lulled into a euphoric bliss by the vampyre’s lips. 

She was yanked back into reality when Eric suddenly spun her around. Rey’s eyes met Kylo’s as Eric started to kiss her neck, his arms covering her body, keeping her pinned in place looking at Kylo. She let out a pitiful whine as Eric’s hand slid down her belly to cup her sex. Rey’s hips instinctively ground against his hand as a tightness grew inside her. Eric suddenly reached down to the bottom of her nightgown, pulling it up and over her head before tossing it onto the ground. 

“Don’t touch her.” Kylo said the words coldly but his eyes flickered as he spoke. Eric stood inches away from her, she could feel his closeness but he obeyed Kylo’s words. 

Kylo slowly walked to her until she was looking up at his dark eyes and suddenly regretting getting herself in this situation. 

“Rey… my little Gloriana…” Kylo whispered, cupping the right side of her face in his soft palm. Rey couldn’t help but nuzzle into his touch. She missed him. It had only been hours since he had touched her last but she missed it, missed him, missed the way he made her melt. 

His hand slid back and gripped her hair, pulling it back tightly. 

“Don’t forget who you are.” He growled, sending a shiver through her body. She was too comfortable here… with a monster. She knew that… but he was her monster. He killed her family, he took her life… and he gave it back. He gave her a new family, a new life… a better one. It was wrong. So was she. Rey tried to pull towards him, tried to kiss him, she wanted to feel his fire, wanted to feel the passion that seemed to always radiate from his cold skin.

“No. You made your choice.” Kylo said. He pulled her down to her knees by her hair, and then pushed her shoulders further down until she was sitting on her hind legs, with her palms pressed into the ground by his boots. 

“Fuck her.” Kylo commanded. Rey heard Eric’s knees thud against the stone floor behind her. Two massive hands gripped her hips, pulling them up and in turn causing Rey’s head to fall. Kylo’s fingers wound back into her hair and he pulled her neck back, forcing her to look up at him. Rey’s stomach fluttered as their eyes met. 

Eric let go of her hips and his fingers soon found the spot that made her whimper. 

“No, Eric,  _ fuck her.”  _ Kylo reiterated. Rey sighed when Eric’s fingers left her. Rey kept her eyes fixed on Kylo’s, like a challenge, even as she felt the tip of Eric’s cock on her cunt… She kept focused on Kylo and he stayed focused on her. 

She couldn’t help but let out a shuddering gasp as Eric slid into her. Her eyes fluttered and Kylo’s thumb slipped into her mouth, his other hand coming down to hold her head as Eric thrust into her. Rey whimpered as Eric finally thrust all the way in. 

“Shhhhh, little one.” Kylo comforted. 

“Gods, she feels good.” Eric shuddered as he readjusted her on his cock, lifting Rey off her knees. With Eric holding her hips and Kylo holding her neck she hung between, her back arched in a way that would've hurt if she were still alive. Rey tried to find purchase on the ground as Eric began to thrust in and out - in and out - in and out. They were stronger than her though, leaving Rey no option than to lean into the stretch, the pull, the crash. 

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Kylo asked his face covered with false pity. Rey nodded, her face contorted in yearning. Kylo leaned down, pinching her throat as his face neared hers. 

“Beg for it.” He seethed, his hands on her neck the only thing keeping Eric’s inhuman strength from sending Rey to the floor. She didn’t hesitate. Tear drops of bliss gathered in her eyes as Eric shifted so one hand was on her pelvis holding her suspended, and the other was between her legs making her whole body quiver. 

“Please. Please Kylo, please!” Rey cried. Kylo’s kiss was needy, each movement demanding  _ more  _ of her as though he didn’t already have everything she had to give. His thumbs brushed away her tears as they kissed. Rey’s muscles quivered as Eric’s thrusts became erratic. Rey felt it building in her, like she was being chased off a cliff but she didn’t mind the fall. 

The crash came and Rey cried out against Kylo’s lips as she clenched around Eric’s cock. Eric growled as he made his last desperate thrusts inside of her. Rey collapsed to the floor, half curled up in the fetal position. Kylo cushioned her head with one hand, gently stroking her hair with the other. They stayed like that until Rey began to come back to her wrecked senses. 

“That’s it, that’s it…” Kylo cooed as he scooped her spent body up in his arms, pulling her to her feet but letting her rest her head on his broad chest. It was exactly like that that they were intruded upon. 

“Ren? You were right.” A woman’s voice echoed through the cave, tearing Rey from her transe. Rey flicked her head to see the speaker. She looked young, not much older than Rey. Her black hair was coiled in a bun behind her head, her clothes were odd, with too many draped fabrics to fit into common society. 

Kylo let go of Rey. Her knees felt like she were a calf trying to stand for the first time but somehow she managed not to fall. 

“The creature is referred to as Sidious. It’s been making vampyres… and killing them, but nobody seems to know who this creature is or where it came from. It killed Mace Windu.” She said, her tone serious. 

“Mace? Fuck.” Kylo ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Jannah.” Eric said with a polite nod of the head as though he and Rey weren’t naked in front of her. Jannah ignored their nudity  _ and  _ the body on the floor and greeted Eric just as normally. Was she a vampyre?

“I’m leaving… and I suggest you do too. All of you.” Jannah nodded at the trio. Rey had a feeling she didn’t mean she was leaving the crypt. 

“Thank you, Jannah…. Stay safe.” Kylo said as the woman hastily left the crypt. Rey could hear the tension in his voice. It scared her. 

“I’m not leaving. Not yet at least.” Eric said as he began to dress. Rey turned to Kylo. 

“Eric…” Kylo argued, casting a serious look on his brother. Eric shook his head. 

“I have business to attend to. I’ll stay safe, don’t worry.” Eric said confidently. 

“You had better.” Kylo said. 

. . .

  
  


The rocking of the ship on the sea made Rey feel sick. She didn’t know if Vampyres  _ could  _ be sick. Maybe it was just the fear that made her want to wretch. Nevertheless, Kylo held her, wrapped up in his arms on top of the deck as the night air whipped by them. 

“Have you been to America before?” Rey asked softly. 

“Once. A long time ago.” He said, gently stroking the back of her hand. 

“How old are you? Eric told me when he was born but- he said I had to ask you myself…” Rey asked. 

“I don’t know…. Not exactly at least. I was born sometime around the fall of Rome. My parent’s fled north then, and I was born shortly after they left… but years and events start to blend together as you get older. You’ll see.” He pressed a soft kiss to the shell of her ear after he spoke. Rey felt warm. 

“How- How were you born?” She asked, hoping the question didn’t sound imbecilic.

“There are different types of Vampyres, those who are made and those who are born. Those who are made’s bloodline all stems back to a Vampyre who was born… Those who are born are part of a legacy bloodline. There aren’t many of us. Jannah, the witch, she was born, like me. Her father was like a brother to mine.” Kylo explained patiently. 

“And your father, who was he?” Rey asked. 

“He was nobody, he was made by my mother.” Kylo seemed tense. 

“So your mother, Leia, she was born? When was she born?” Rey was aware that she was asking too many questions, but she couldn’t help herself. 

“I don’t know. Just that she was over a millenia old when she had me.” His tone was heavy when he spoke of her. Rey knew that tone. 

“What was she like?” Rey asked softly. Kylo stayed silent for a moment. 

“She was… bright. She- We live in darkness, it’s our nature, it’s our curse, but she didn’t make the dark seem dark. She gave me everything that’s good about me.” He confessed, the words coming out of his throat thick with pain. 

“And the rest of your family?” Rey said, not even expecting him to keep opening up.

“My grandmother, Padme, my mother told me stories about her… but she was killed before I was born. Both my mother’s parents were born.” 

“How was she killed? I thought it was impossible? Or near impossible at least?” Rey asked. Kylo fell silent. Rey had asked too much, she should have stopped, she’d driven him too far…

“Your grandfather.” He said the words and they echoed through Rey’s brain. Rey never knew her grandfather, she barely remembered her parents…

“That’s- That’s why we killed them. My grandfather, Vader, and I… This may mean nothing to you but, we- we wouldn’t make a vow to destroy a family if the cuts weren’t deep. My grandmother was innocent. She was kind, and strong, she never even killed when she fed, she was  _ good…  _ and your grandfather killed her because he wanted a  _ trophy.  _ He wanted to kill a born Vampyre and she was the easiest target because she was  _ good.” _ Rey turned around in his arms as he spoke. Tears gathered in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, his reddened eyes searching hers. Rey held his face in her hands and closed her eyes. He didn’t say he regretted it, he didn’t say it was wrong, he just said he was sorry. Rey doesn’t know what to say. It’s all so very wrong. Nothing is right and it never has been. Still, it means something to her. In this unsteady world of hers, he, her  _ maker  _ feels steady. He’s her promise, he’ll always be here, with her… and he  _ cares.  _ She belongs to him… Not in a way that traps her, but in a way that honors her. Her mistakes are his… and his are hers, no, his are  _ her.  _

“You took my parents. You took my  _ life. _ ” She whispered. Her voice shook with emotion, she couldn’t name  _ which  _ emotion, just the overwhelming  _ feeling.  _

“You made me who I am.” She admitted. He didn’t say anything more. Neither did she. After all, what was there to say? They couldn’t change the past and even if they could, would they want to? Could she say she forgave him? Could she say she hated him? Could she say that none of it mattered? No, none of it seemed true. For now it was better to say nothing. 

“Vampyres, vampyres like  _ me  _ have two names. One to be called by, and one to be  _ known  _ by. Known names are private, they hold a certain  _ power.  _ My grandfather was called Vader, but he was Anakin. I am called Kylo… but my name is Ben, and if you wish to, you can call me that in private.” He explained softly. Rey holds his hands in her lap. 

“Ben.” She whispered. She liked the sound of that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to keep up to date on my fics, you can subscribe to my AO3 user or follow me on twitter @WhereTheFunEnds https://twitter.com/WhereTheFunEnds
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I love any and all comments, I might not be super fast at responding to them because I've been having problems getting notifications from AO3 but I will definitely see them at some point and appreciate them a ton.  
> If you want, you can follow me on twitter @WhereTheFunEnds if you want to send me a message or get more updates about my fics. 
> 
> On a more serious note, I have been having some health problems which is why I haven't been updating recently. I should be fine but I haven't always been able to write so please be patient with me. 
> 
> I hope you are all staying safe and sane <3


End file.
